Controlling email access is critical to ensure that email resources may only be accessed by authorized parties in authorized manners. To date, enterprises have utilized access credentials to control which, if any, parties may access email resources. This method may ensure that only authorized parties may access email resources. However, this method fails to control how those email resources may be accessed by the proper recipients. This method further fails to modify the email resources to comply with enterprise security standards. As enterprises seek to protect sensitive information, systems and methods for controlling email access are necessary to ensure that email resources may only be accessed by authorized parties in authorized manners.